The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to electric vehicles, and more specifically, to charging stations used with electric vehicles.
In response to increasing fuel costs related to the use of conventional combustion engine vehicles, and in further response to heightened environmental concerns, including air pollution, the use of electric vehicles has increased. Known electric vehicles must be periodically recharged, and owners of such vehicles may use charging stations to replenish the charge stored in the batteries of their electric vehicle.
Charging stations can be located at the owner's residence, or at a commercial site. Energy purchases at some charging stations may be subsidized at least in part by government agencies and other entities, such that the cost to the consumer may be less than the cost of the same amount of energy would be otherwise if unsubsidized. However, at least some known charging stations are unable to differentiate between vehicles authorized to be connected to that particular charging station, and vehicles that are not so authorized. Further, at least some known charging stations are unable to detect malfunctions in authorized vehicles when the vehicles are connected to the charging station. Because of energy discounts, and such possible station limitations, individuals may be tempted to connect unauthorized devices to charging stations in an effort to steal energy for use in charging the unauthorized devices.